


【イドアズ 】萬聖節只想搗蛋

by jill7222296



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: 3p, M/M, 綑綁, 道具
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jill7222296/pseuds/jill7222296
Summary: 萬聖節發糖不用繳稅Summary：1、萬聖節雙子不想要糖果只想搗蛋，所以他們把Azul的糖給藏了起來。2、又名「我又被扒了怎麼辦，在線等急！」3、是篇無腦傻白甜肉文可接受再往下預警：3p、綑綁、道具
Relationships: イドアズ
Kudos: 19





	【イドアズ 】萬聖節只想搗蛋

【イドアズ】萬聖節記梗

「Azul～不給糖——就搗蛋！」  
「呵呵，Trick or treat，Azul。」

最近的NRC處處充滿著萬聖節的氛圍，Mostro Lounge 推出的萬聖節限定餐點也是銷量極佳。  
今日，做著木乃伊打扮的Jade及Floyd將Azul堵在VIP室的門口不讓他離開，一米九的身型如往常一樣給人巨大的壓迫感。

Azul像是絲毫沒有感受到這股壓力，他推了推眼鏡，挑起好看的眉頭笑道：「我早就猜到你們會這麼說，事先準備好了Mr.Sam從歡喜之港進口的特殊糖果。據說能讓吃到的人感到幸福與快樂——雖然我是抱持著強烈的懷疑，不過因應節日，偶爾為之也不錯！」

「真不愧是Azul～了不起～～」Floyd笑的一臉爽朗  
「那麼就請給我們糖果吧，Azul。」Jade笑的相當得體

「沒問題，現在就⋯⋯  
咦？沒有！？我明明放在這個口袋裡的！」

「啊咧？Azul～你該不會把我們的糖果弄丟了吧？」Floyd緩緩向Azul逼近  
「真是困擾啊，Azul，把要給我們糖果弄丟什麼的⋯」Jade慢條斯理的鎖上VIP的房門

『那就不能怪我們惡作劇了不是嗎？』

.  
.  
.

VIP室設置的高級小牛皮沙發上。

「你們啊⋯⋯做這種事有意思嗎？」Azul口氣中滿是無奈

他的外套被褪至手肘處，露出裡面的黑色高領緊身衣及皮革束帶；雙手反折，被純白的繃帶綑住前臂；長褲及底褲不翼而飛，兩條白皙的腿成跪姿，腳腕與腿根被固定在一起。

他不由自主的想起，前陣子無意間聽見店裡客人聊天的內容。  
什麼“小鳥坐真萌！”，之類的無聊話語⋯⋯

所以之前Jade說繃帶不夠，需要大量採購是騙人的吧？  
這不是充足到都可以拿來綑自己了嗎⋯⋯

「很有意思啊～對吧，Jade？」  
「呵呵，是啊，Floyd。」  
「呵呵⋯你們啊，是不是太閒了？」Azul不客氣的翻了一個白眼：「我交給你們的工作都做完了嗎？」

「萬聖節限定套餐的備貨？」  
「完成了。」

「校外人士參觀的動線圖？」  
「做完了～！」

「衝突及意外發生時的備案？」  
「146個可能出現的突發狀況及其應對，已經製成冊子交給寮生了。」

「唔⋯⋯」連番應對下來，居然挑不出任何毛病，Azul頭一次不希望自己的副寮長如此萬能

Floyd噘起嘴，環住對方的脖頸，蹭著Azul的臉頰說道：「我們這麼努力工作，卻連Azul的糖果都得不到，唉⋯好傷心啊⋯⋯」  
「這⋯⋯」Azul一時語塞，只好妥協道：「好吧⋯你們要我做什麼？」  
「我要Azul主動給我一個獎勵的吻～」

這比他預想的要容易多了，Azul仰起臉想給賴在自己身上的Floyd一個吻，對方卻突然起身。  
然而他雙手雙腳都被固定住，怎麼可能吻的到對方。

「你⋯頭低下來啊！」  
「啊咧？Azul親不到我嗎？」

Floyd笑的一臉得逞，Azul跪坐在沙發上，高度正對著他們的胯部，Floyd解開自己的褲頭拉鍊，將早以硬挺的性器戳在Azul細嫩的臉上：「沒關係～你可以親親這裡！」

這性騷擾大叔的發言是從哪裡學來的⋯⋯  
Azul雖然在內心瘋狂腹誹著，仍然順從的將巨大的性器含入自己的口中。

這對雙子的身材高大，性器的尺寸更是相當可觀，Azul僅是含進一半便覺得口腔被佔滿，再也進不去了。他努力用舌頭取悅著Floyd，慢慢的吞吐著。  
Jade不知何時也加入其中，Azul的雙手被縛，只好用嘴輪流服侍著眼前的巨物。

「Azul居然答應了這套衣服的設計，」Floyd把玩著Azul胸前的束帶，使之將對方的胸型勒的更加明顯，時不時隔著衣物揉捏對方的乳尖：「Azul穿起來真的很色呢⋯⋯」  
「這、這不是你們提議的嗎！」Azul紅著臉說道

當初Jade提出這套的設計理念，成本、效益、兼顧美觀時尚。論點過於完美，讓他完全沒有駁回的餘地。  
而且，這套衣服穿在這對雙子身上是那麼的好看，他必須承認自己確實很喜歡。

「但我們不想要讓其他人見到Azul穿這套衣服嘛⋯⋯」

又在說些任性話了⋯  
Azul熟練的無視對方的鬧脾氣。

眼鏡對於口交的動作實在礙事，它被頂的歪歪斜斜，上頭沾滿了精液及自己的唾液，然而這對兄弟絲毫沒有替他取下來的體貼。

「Azul對這個真是不擅長呢⋯」Floyd惋惜的說道  
「你們可別太過分了⋯」Azul喘著氣，瞪了他們一眼

他雙頰通紅，氣息不穩的樣子顯然絲毫沒起到震攝的作用，只讓Leech雙子眼神更加晦暗。  
Jade笑了一聲，將Azul轉了個身，讓他胸膛靠著椅背，自己則繞到他的面前讓Azul繼續為自己口交。Floyd則抬起了對方的臀部讓他跪起，因腳踝被與腿根束在一起的關係，他全身的重量都壓在了胸膛及膝蓋上。

「唔⋯哈啊，等等、別舔那裡⋯嗯啊！」

敏感的後穴被舔舐產生的快感讓Azul渾身一陣，他艱難的轉過頭望向Floyd。

Floyd無辜的看著他，偏頭問道：「嗯？不舒服嗎？」  
「不⋯⋯」

不是不舒服，是太舒服了⋯⋯  
但他怎麼可能說的出口。

「Azul一點都不老實～」

Floyd說完，便將臉重新埋入對方的臀縫，人魚長長的舌頭時不時頂入對方緊閉的後穴。Jade重新將自己的性器插入對方的口中，緩緩的增加抽插的速度及深度，過多的唾液沿著精巧的下巴線條流下，生理淚水不可控制的滑落，Azul皺著眉頭承受著。

對方精準的控制著力道，從不頂到Azul的上顎深處——那個比嘔吐反射位置更淺的地方是他吐墨的腺體，這也是他不擅長口交的原因。

Leech兄弟一前一後的夾攻很快便讓Azul軟了身子，性器也緩緩的抬頭。  
他敏感的輕顫著，缺乏愛撫的前端焦急的渴望著撫慰，Floyd過淺的舔舐也讓深處更加飢渴。

「可以了⋯快進來⋯⋯」  
「還沒擴張好呢～現在進去會很痛哦！」  
「可是⋯⋯」

Flored不知從哪拿出一隻帶有弧度的按摩棒，展示般的在Aul面前搖晃，一臉壞笑的說道：「先用這個讓Azul舒服一下吧！」

他沒有解釋自己一個未成年是如何買到情趣用品的。

他從口袋中掏出一管潤滑，均勻的抹在比自己性器小巧許多的道具，在Azul 的穴口打轉了幾圈後緩緩的推入。  
道具的粗細程度讓Azul 沒有感到過多的不適，但當按摩棒插到底時，強烈的快感讓他幾乎從沙發上彈了起來。

——這是，什麼感覺⋯⋯？

Azul 大感不妙，這個按摩棒看著不粗不長，但微彎的設計卻能恰好抵在前列腺上。Floyd 感受到身下人的反應，笑容逐漸增加。

「很有趣吧～還沒完呢！」  
「等等！這個、這個真的不行⋯嗯啊啊啊啊！」

沒等對方說完，Floyd 便打開了玩具的開關，Azul體內的東西瞬間飛快的震動起來。

這真的太過了⋯⋯

Floyd轉動著手腕，讓手中的東西時而旋轉時而抽插，Azul分不開精神照顧口中的東西了。他仰起頭放聲呻吟，腳指敏感的捲曲著，些許清液自挺立的性器中滴下。他不斷扭動身體試圖避開那個簡直要逼瘋他的快感。  
Jade托著Azul的下巴，堅挺在Azul的耳背磨蹭著，兩顆飽滿的小球埋進對方的鼻尖。

他對眼前這個淫靡又可憐的畫面感到無比興奮。

「嗯啊，Floyd⋯讓我⋯⋯」  
「想去了？」  
「想⋯求你了⋯⋯」

得到想要的答案，Floyd加快手中的力道，另一手也握上對方缺乏撫慰的性器。  
終於，Azul在一次綿長的呻吟中射出。

他癱在沙發上喘著氣，高潮過後，身上的束縛便傳來陣陣抽痛，他望向Jade，可憐兮兮的開口：「好痛⋯把這個解開⋯⋯」

Jade笑了，口氣中不自覺的帶了點寵溺：

「真拿你沒辦法。」

.

外頭熱鬧萬分，Mostro Lounge座無虛席，Octavinelle的寮生們有條不紊的點餐送客，沒有人靠近VIP室。

Jade仰躺在沙發上，欣賞著眼前的美景。  
Azul一手撐在Jade的胸膛，坐在他的身上起落著，Floyd 則在在一旁，抓著Azul另一隻手替自己手淫。  
然而對於體育負分的Azul來說，這實在是個過於耗費力氣的體位，即使Jade的手正托著他的臀部協助施力，他仍然撐不了多久便向前倒在對方的身上。

他趴在Jade的右肩喘著氣，輕哼著呻吟，有點不滿的抱怨：「我累了⋯你怎麼不快點射出來⋯⋯」

Jade在他耳邊輕笑，胸膛傳來的震動讓Azul臉上一熱， 後知後覺的對這份親暱感到害羞。  
突然視線一陣顛倒，Jade一個翻身把他壓在身下，讓他的頭枕在扶手的位置，自己動了起來。  
他早被Azul溫吞的動作憋的難受，一找回主動權便快速的動起來。

「啊啊⋯嗯⋯嗯啊⋯⋯」  
「喂喂⋯你們別把我忘了啊！」

Floyd 將Azul 向後拖，讓他的頭部懸空，接著把自己尚未釋放的性器插入對方的口中。  
Azul雙腿夾緊Jade勁瘦的腰，雙手抵著Floyd的大腿。  
感受到對方的身體逐漸繃緊，Jade知道Azul即將高潮，他掐著對方的腰加快下身的力道，與Floyd 一前一後射在那人體內。

Azul也在同時間達到了高潮。

.  
幾番溫存後，Jade端正的坐在沙發上，Azul側坐在他的懷裡，Floyd則趴在Azul的肩膀上。

「下次記得戴套⋯清理很麻煩啊⋯⋯」  
「我們會注意的。」Jade毫無歉意的說道  
「反正也不是Azul在清理呢～」

看樣子是不會改了，Azul嘆了一口氣。  
老是射在裡頭有什麼用呢？他又不會替他們生小魚⋯⋯

「Azul～～」  
「嗯？⋯唔！」

Floyd 突然將一個東西塞進對方口中，舌尖傳來絲絲甜味。自己則拆了另一個，喀哩喀哩的吃了起來。

是Mr.Sam的糖果！  
果然是他們偷走的！

「你們啊⋯這糖果我只買了兩顆呢⋯⋯」這意味著他們其中一人將吃不到萬聖節糖果  
「這樣嗎？但我也想嚐嚐呢⋯」

Jade微笑的說完，低下頭，抬起Azul的下巴吻了上去。甜蜜的糖味在兩人唇齒間化開，再被各自咽下，舌尖不斷交換著那顆小小的糖。

「Jade真狡猾～～」Floyd 鼓起腮幫子說道  
「呵呵呵，沒辦法，你已經把另一顆糖吞下去了。」

擔心兩人吵著吵著又吵到床上，Azul趕緊說道：「好了別爭了！兩位，萬聖節快樂。」

『萬聖節快樂，Azul！』

-完-


End file.
